Call Me Irresponsible
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU Sequel to Let’s Call the Whole Thing Off, Based on the song Call Me Irresponsible. Now their worlds are the same but they’re worlds apart. Will the secret she’s kept for four years bring them together or drive them further apart? IchiRuki
1. Do You Know?

**Title: **Call Me Irresponsible

**Summary: **AU Sequel to Let's Call the Whole Thing Off, Based on the song Call Me Irresponsible by Michael Buble. Now their worlds are the same but they're worlds apart. Will the secret she's kept for four years bring them together or drive them further apart? IchiRuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… that right belongs to the author… whose name I cannot remember right now…**

**Shalan's Say: **It's good to be back! I have missed you all! Have you missed me? I hope you have! I love you all! Please review this one like you did the other!

**Chapter: **Do You Know?

He rolled over in his bed, his hand rubbed his face and eyes roughly as he stretched. He rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble there. The striker stood up and stretched luxuriously into the air, feeling no shame that he had just stretched in front of the unshaded window completely naked, he chuckled, it would give the busy bodies in his neighbor hood something to do. He turned his head and the woman that was in his bed yawned lightly and smiled at him.

"Good morning," she spoke and he grinned.

"I'm going to have a shower… I'll come pick you up tonight," he smiled and she nodded. The carrot-top walked into his bathroom and shut the door.

&&&

The door opened and Renji walked in, he was about to shout until he saw his best friend lying on the couch. In her arms was a little black haired boy, wearing a pair of blue and white pinstriped pajamas. His head was resting on her breast, his face angelic as he slept. Renji smiled, he had been sick the day before, she must have stayed up all night to take care of him. The redhead walked over and pulled the blanket up over them with a smile. The TV, set on a cartoon channel, played Bugs Bunny. Renji laughed a little then turned it off.

&&&

Ichigo rubbed his temples as he stepped out of the shower, he stretched again and yawned, the towel around his waist held on by a knot. His face clean shaven, his hair clean, his body shining, he felt good. A phone rang somewhere in the room. 'we'll raise up our glasses singin'… whisky for my men… beer for my horses…' Ichigo dove across the room to his jeans and he grabbed them, falling on his back with the jeans on his stomach as the song played again, "Kurosaki, go." He answered it.

"Ichigo!" He heard his PR call jovially from the other line. He chuckled, Soi Fon was always happy to talk to him.

"Hey Soi… what's up?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to the TV in his hotel suite and turned it on.

"Are you still coming to the premiere tonight? You know you have to!" Soi Fon sounded excited.

"Yeah… I'll make sure I come Soi… but you know how hard it is to draw myself away from you…" he chuckled into the phone as he practically heard her blush.

"Get over yourself Kurosaki!" He laughed. "Anyways… I have a new suit for you… just put something other than your towel on…" he looked down at his towel.

"But I like my towel!" He protested.

"Just put on some clean boxers!"

"Oh no… I'm gonna put on some dirty ones!" He joked and he heard her scoff.

"I'm coming up!" He heard the elevator ding from the background.

"OH NO! She's coming! Everybody panic!"

"Is the flavor of the week gone?" She asked and he laughed.

"She's been gone for a good hour…" He sighed then looked over at the television.

&&&

Rukia stirred from her position on the couch, her eyes fluttering open. Her four year old son looked up at her from his position in her arms. "Good morning mommy!" He chirruped.

"Good morning Kaien." She grumbled eliciting a laugh from the other side of the room. Renji sat on the easy chair and she grumbled something else under her breath which made her son laugh.

"What did you say about me Rukia?" Renji blinked over at her. The dancer whispered something else to her son who laughed again. "Hey! What are you two talking about over there!"

"Nothing Renji! Good morning!" The black haired midget made his way towards Renji and pummeled him in the stomach.

"Oof! Good morning!" Renji laughed as the child's arms wrapped around his hips and butt. The little body below him was trembling with innumerable amounts of energy.

"Are you coming to mommy's premiere tonight?" He looked up at him from somewhere near his crotch. Renji nearly let himself crack a grin because the kid was so oblivious.

"Of course I am," the redhead picked up the four-year-old and rested him on his hip. "Are you?" He asked and Kaien giggled.

"Duuuh!" Kaien's arms wrapped around Renji's neck and Rukia stood up tiredly.

"Renji… give him to me… he has to have his bath…" Rukia's eyes were beginning to be shadowed from not sleeping the past couple of nights.

"I'll give him his bath… you go to bed," he smacked her rump in the direction of her bedroom.

"But Renji! I'm his mother… I have to give him a bath!" Rukia protested half heartedly.

"Mommy! Renji's smelly too! He can have a bath with me!" The four-year old giggled at her. "Bed!" He pointed.

"You heard the kid… go to bed mommy," Renji almost snorted, even after four years of hearing it he still thought it was funny that Rukia was "mommy".

&&&

_"…according to the critics today's premiere of 'She Loves Me Not' starring and debuting Rukia Kuchiki in her first ever film piece is going to hit the box offices huge. The petite dancer has become internationally known for her dancing skills, able to make even the most closed off audiences warm up to her, and for her beautiful voice, she released her first international album two years ago, and painting skills. Now perhaps she'll be known for her acting. When asked about her upcoming debut the dancer replied, "I try not to worry to much… I mean on stage everyone can see how badly you screw up… on the camera its only the best takes that make it into the movie so I can't possibly do anything wrong!" When asked about after parties her reply was as follows:" A video clip of Rukia and a small boy came up on the screen. _

_"I never go to after parties for very long… I find I don't have the time… my son is the most important thing to me and I would never make him go to a place where there is a lot of adults drinking alcohol and smoking…" She replied with a smile._

"Ichigo what are yo…" She stopped as she saw what he was watching, the petite dancer and her son. The camera zoomed in on the child and she saw his eyes widen.

"He's my son." Was all she got out of him, the Armani suit that hung on her arm nearly fell to the floor.

"How do you know that striker?" She questioned.

"I just know… he's the right age…the only person that she had ever had sex with at that time was me…" He felt his eyes grow sad and his heart clenched. They had a son.

&&&

Renji and Kaien made their way out of the bathroom, soaked to the bone, treading on the chic cream colored carpet to find Rukia, sound asleep on her bed. "Shhh…" Renji shushed him. And Kaien giggled.

"You shhh!" He laughed as Renji scooted him down the hallway. Kaien giggled as Renji pushed him into his bedroom. The entire room was a kid's paradise, Rukia had made sure that her child had everything that she didn't. His bed, a soft puff covered in sheets was what Renji called it, was rectangular like most beds but it had rounded edges making it rather like an oval. It was elevated nearly six feet off the ground on a loft that extended out across half the room. Thusly giving him more room to play. The bed was next to a bay window which was complete with a shelf for his books and other things. The little boy, after getting his underwear put on, scrambled up the ladder and disappeared onto the other side of the loft. Renji slapped his forehead. The loft was sturdy enough to hold himself, the boy and Rukia but he really didn't like heights.

"So… Renji! When are we going?" Kaien slid down the ladder, something wrapped in his arms. Renji blinked as the kid walked over. "Do you know what I got?" He grinned.

"What?" Renji leaned forward, expecting it to be a book or something.

"A Manchester Jersey!" He held up the shirt, it was a small Reds jersey just fit for him. "I can wear it now when I watch their games!" He grinned. Renji shook his head. The kid loved Manchester United… little did he know that their most famous striker was his father. Of course… Rukia had never told him who his father was, she had made sure that he didn't know. She had promised herself that she would tell him when he was older.

"So… you wanna go get some breakfast and leave your momma alone for a while?" Renji grinned, his hands on his hips. The little boy grinned. He had been sick with the flu for almost a week and he felt bad for making his mother stay home with him.

"Yeah! She's asleep now… we can get some and get back before she wakes up!" Renji reached over to help him as he stumbled putting on his clothes. As he was nearly five calling him a little kid was almost insulting. The kid was already learning three languages from his mother and he was more articulate that any child Renji had ever met. He pulled up his pants for him.

"Hold up your arms!" Renji commanded and the boy lifted his arms as Renji slid the Manchester jersey over his head and arms.

"YEAAH!" He cheered but then closed his mouth. He was afraid to wake up his mother.

"C'mon footie-boy," Renji, dressed in jeans and a short sleeved red shirt that read "Danseur" in orange letters across the chest, lifted the kid up and rested him on his shoulders. The shirt had been a joke from Rukia and he had decided it was funny. The redhead chuckled as he walked down the hallway. The two looked in on Rukia who was sound asleep on her bed. Renji smiled, she was so beautiful when she was asleep.

&&&

"SOI! I'm telling you! Find out which after party she's going to be going to!" He nearly shouted into the phone.

"And I'm telling you that she doesn't go to after parties… she usually has her own private party in the Roof Garden at the Peninsula Beverly Hills…" She sighed exasperatedly. The footballer was getting a little impatient. "Are you sure that you don't want me to just contact her PR and ask to get a…"

"NO! She won't see me! I know it… so just let me do this on my own… can you get me into her party?" Ichigo was stopped in traffic, his rental car, an Aston Martin V8 Roadster was already taking a beating as he slammed his hand on the horn. The woman in front of him was hesitating crossing the street in her new car.

"Yeah… I can try Kurosaki… but why are you so adamant about getting in if she won't talk to you?" She asked as she typed in something on the computer.

"Because… I have to know why she didn't tell me about our son," his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"How do you know it's yours Kurosaki… did you ever think that maybe she had another relationship after you?"

"Listen to me Soi… I'm telling you that that little boy is my son… he's the spitting image!" He snarled into the phone as he sped off after the woman in front of him.

"Alright… so he looks a little like you…"

"A LITTLE?" He roared and she almost shrunk away from the phone. "The kid is my offspring… I think I deserve to know about him!"

"Look… don't get nasty to me! Save it for your ex alright?"

"Fine… just get me into that party… and don't call back until you do!" He hung up. He swerved into the front of the hotel and slammed to a stop.

&&&

Rukia whimpered in her sleep, her body twisting slightly. "_Ichigo_…" She whispered under her breath. "_Ichigo… I told you to stop that…_" Her back arced up a little as she laughed.

_One of his hands easily made its way to her breast, gently massaging the soft mound of flesh while his other hand made its way down, slipping between her legs. "Don't do tha-ah!" Two of his fingers dipped in and he grinned, pulling her up a little so that her buttocks rested on the counter. "Ichigo!" She trembled, her voice shaking in his ears so deliciously that he wished the reverberations would continue. "Sto-op!" She whined, her voice told him to keep going but she was telling him to stop._

"_You really want me to?" He whispered in her ear before nipping and licking the tender lobe. She groaned something incoherently and he chuckled as his fingers moved faster, he was determined to get something out of this moment even if it wasn't real sex._

"_Yes," she muttered back but his hand shifted, moving rougher than it had before and instead her arms wrapped around his neck. "Ichigo!" He grumbled back and then kissed her neck, leaning her back to press her back against the cold counter, his body between her legs. _

Her body twisted in ecstasy as her memories flooded over her. She snapped her head back and her eyes opened, her chest heaving. She found herself missing the dream… Her body felt weak, her legs trembling. She figured it was just pent up sexual energy… she walked into her bathroom, her hands still shaking.

"What the hell is wrong with me? It's been nearly five fucking years since I saw him…" She looked herself in the eye.

"_I promise… I would break it… you are extremely precious to me Rukia…"_ she heard his voice in her head. "Yeah well you did Ichigo…" She nearly felt herself cry.

"I'm worried about momma…" Renji looked over at the little boy. They sat at a café across from one another, Renji's eggs and sausage in front of him and Kaien's pancakes soaked in syrup.

"Don't worry about your mother… she's a strong woman…" Renji grinned and took a drink from his coffee mug.

"But lately she's taken to shutting herself in her room for a couple of hours… I know she's in there crying… I know she is because I can hear her sometimes…" He looked sad. "And at night now I hear her whispering a name everyone in a while, the same name she says when she's crying…" The little boy leaned his elbow on the table, mimicking his mother's best friend.

"Ichigo…" Renji nearly gasped as he saw the orange haired young man walk by.

"That's the name… she says…" He cut a piece of his pancake off.

"No! Ichigo!" Renji turned and the orange haired man turned around to set his eyes on Renji.

"Renji?" He sounded surprised. He, now in a stunned silence, walked over to the redhead and sat down.

"Well… I would offer you a seat but since you already took that li..ber…ty…" Renji watched curiously as Ichigo leaned over to Kaien.

"Hi… what's your name?" Ichigo questioned, his eyes sad.

"Kaien Kuchiki… YOU'RE ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" He squealed. "I watched your game against the Citizens last week and you were awesome! Taking that hat trick the way you did! I always wanted to learn how to play soccer!" He turned to Renji. "You never told me you knew Ichigo!" He turned back to Ichigo. "So what's it like being famous? Do you like all the team members?"

"You sure talk a lot…" Ichigo laughed sadly and Renji noticed what a toll this was having on him. He had figured out that Rukia hadn't told Kaien who his father was. "So… is this your dad?"

"NO! That's Renji!" He laughed hysterically. "He's my momma's best friend," Ichigo smiled with a nod, the little boy was adorable.

"So… where's your dad?" Ichigo almost bit his lip as he waited for Kaien's answer.

"I dunno… but the paparazzi really like to bother me about it… they're always asking mommy who my father is… but she just ignores them…" He chuckled then went back to eating.

"So are you coming to the premiere tonight? Is that why you're in town?" Renji changed the subject and Ichigo looked over at him.

"Yeah… my PR told me that I should do it since it was good publicity," Ichigo's eyes were not on Renji, however, his sight was fixated on the little boy next to him.

"Will you sign my shirt?" Ichigo heard from behind him.

"I'll sign anything you want…" Ichigo's amber eyes were sad, more depressed than anything Renji had ever seen. The footballer reached over with the black marker her carried with him and signed the little boy's shirt easily and on the one place he knew it would never wash off, across his own name on the shirt.

"Thank you!" The little boy chirruped. Ichigo stood up.

"See you later… I have to go do something for a friend of mine… please… don't tell her that I was here…" He looked off into the distance. "See 'ya big guy… keep on dreaming… and I'll see you on the TV." He chuckled and walked off. Renji watched him walk and noticed that the once assured and rather cocky stride of the footballer was much more depressed, his shoulders were rather slouched and his hands were in his pockets. He ignored Kaien to think then picked up his cell phone.

"Yeah… it's Renji… Byakuya… call in the paparazzi… tell them that the need to be at the Peninsula Beverly Hills at around 9 PM… got that?"

"What are you planning Abarai?" He heard from the other line.

"A little family get together…" Renji grinned over at the little boy.


	2. RESPECT

**Chapter: **Respect

**Shalan's Woo: **Yo! Chapter two huh? This is amazing… you guys need to review me more otherwise I won't post the next chapter… remember reviews equal mentos for me!

&&&

Ichigo paced the men's restroom in the Peninsula hotel, choking back fear. He was terrified that she wouldn't humor him. He knew that she was still angry at him… he knew this… but he had to know why she hadn't told him that she was pregnant.

_'What if he's not yours…'_ the only doubter asked.

"He is! He's obviously from my gene pool he looks like me!" He quashed the protester in his head and leaned on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He wore a black Armani suit with gold cufflinks, the single golden earring in his left ear had been put in the day after Rukia left and had only ever been taken out to clean it. It was a small golden hoop that basically just wrapped around his lobe and he had come to wear it with almost pride. He was proud that his heart still belonged to the woman who hated him. His white shirt was unbuttoned a little ways down exposing a smooth tanned chest. He sighed again and looked back at himself. He had to talk to her.

The footballer walked out of the bathroom and into the elevator. As he felt the elevator go up he felt his stomach drop. _'What if she doesn't even listen to me?'_ His hand unconsciously went up and stroked the earring. It had been one of hers, the small almost dew drop earrings that she had worn the second night they had ever made love… that one had been tender as well. One of them had come loose sometime during the night and he had found it just before they left for New York. But he had never gotten the chance to give it back to her.

The elevator doors opened to the open rooftop garden and he stepped out into the crowd of people. He walked around for a while, trying to find her in the crowd of black suits and brightly colored dresses. When he was unsuccessful he sighed lightly, then a sight that made his heart stop caught his eye. Over in the corner of the rooftop a black haired woman stood, her long black hair was pulled back in a loose but elegant bun at the back of her head. A creamy neck was exposed to him which was tied with a butter colored ribbon, the ribbon was long and hung nearly to the floor with her train. The butter colored dress had a cinched bodice all the way down to her hips where it flowed out around her feet. The back of the dress was low, exposing her cream colored back and as he walked over to her he saw her turn around.

Her heart stopped. There he was. The one person she had never wanted to see again in her life but so desperately wanted. He was walking towards her with a curious look on his face. Her eyes scanned him, he was just as beautiful as ever… except for the single gold earring which she noticed with despair. He cornered her and she backed up, trying to find a way out. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded right off the bat.

"What? Are you out of your mind Kurosaki?" She spluttered. "Stay away from me!" She almost made to push him but not wanting to make a scene she instead let him close in.

"He's my son isn't he?" The footballer demanded again and she looked off to the side. His hand placed itself on the side of her face, guiding it back up to look at him. "Isn't he?" She nodded slowly.

"So why didn't you tell me about him!?" Ichigo felt his anger flare but calmed back down… she must have had a good reason.

"Because I knew you wouldn't care…" she looked away and turned her back to him.

"Rukia! I do care! That's why I came up here to talk to you! If you won't be a part of my life then let me be a part of his! He has no idea that I'm his father does he?"

"How would you know that?" She spun around, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Because… I met him today and he asked me to sign his jersey…" He averted his eyes. She felt her heart drop then shook her head. She didn't love him anymore.

"Ichigo I…"

"Mommy! You didn't tell me you knew Ichigo too!" They heard from beside them. The smiling face of Kaien could be seen.

"Yeah… I know him…" Her eyes met his and amber bored into indigo. "In fact… he was really special to me once…" She tore her eyes away but felt a hand on her chin which lifted her face up to his.

"I still love you," he whispered as he closed the distance between their lips. She felt her heart clench but his lips were so amazing. He had obviously had some practice at it because his kiss was more spectacular than it was before. He nibbled her bottom lip tenderly then, when she opened her mouth dipped his tongue in. She tasted better than she had, her taste sweeter than anything he had ever put in his mouth.

"Mommy!" Kaien pulled on her dress with more forced and she looked down at him. "Paparazzi!" He pointed and both Rukia and Ichigo looked up as a camera flashed in their faces. Ichigo pulled her towards him then took her hand. She picked up Kaien and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Is there somewhere we could go to just talk about this?" Ichigo looked over at her and she frowned… she hated him… she still did… but that earring made him sexier than hell.

"My flat I guess…" She grumbled as they made it into the elevator.

"You're inviting me over to your flat already?" Ichigo chuckled and pinned her against the wall of the elevator. "Tell me something… why in the world… would you not tell me about him?"

"Because I didn't want you to know… now stop it… Kaien's right there," she nodded to the little boy who looked at them over his shoulder.

&&&

Rukia walked into the flat silently, the little boy resting on her hip, his head on her shoulder. She took the sleeping child into his room and set him down on the little couch that was in his room and undressed him, pulling his pajamas on.

"Momma?" He mumbled. "Tell Ichigo good night 'kay…" he muttered and Rukia felt tears wring her eyes. She closed them as she picked him up and climbed up his loft.

"I-I will…" She whispered and kissed him on the forehead, stroking the side of his face.

"So why didn't you tell me?" She heard his deep voice from the doorway. That voice send tingles down her spine, the memories of their love making filled her mind. She pulled the covers up around her son and tucked them around the sleeping boy.

"Because… I hated you…" She replied in a whisper as she climbed down. She turned around and there he was, standing in the doorway wearing his unbuttoned dress shirt and his suit pants. His messy hair was framed with light as she walked towards him. She walked past and out the door, not budging as his arm wrapped around her waist. He closed the door to Kaien's bedroom and frowned as she pulled out of his grasp and walked across the apartment. "I still hate you!" She turned around to face him.

"No you don't… you think you do but you don't…" Ichigo let his cocky smirk make its reappearance.

"That line may work on your one night stands but not me Ichigo… then again I was more like a two month stand huh? You just used me for sex because I was conveniently in love with you!" She pointed at him. "Now get out of my life and my son's," she turned away and made to walk towards her bedroom.

"Our son's…" He commented, her entire system shook at that one. He was right… Kaien was both of theirs.

"The paparazzi caught us arguing…" She whispered, turning slowly back to him.

"You won't stand me for your sake but can you at least stand me for his sake? Marry me Rukia… and I'll make all of this better…" He smiled genially and she stared at him.

"Ichigo… you can't fix it… you screwed up! Get over IT!" She turned again and he grabbed her hand.

"Marry me."

"Ichigo."

"Marry me." He sounded adamant. "He needs to have a home where his parents are married… and then I can prove to you how much I love you… I will marry you… I've been wanting to marry you for years…"

"Kurosaki."

"Marry me." He demanded again.

"Kurosaki."

"Marry. Me." He punctuated each word.

"Ichigo!" She nearly shouted his name. "I ca…" 'you can dance, every dance with the guy who gives you the eye…let 'em hold you tight…' Michael Buble crooned from her phone. From the folds of her dress she produced a light pink SideKick iD and answered it. "Kuchiki."

"Rukia!" She heard her PR's voice over the phone, Yoruichi Shihounen, their friend from college had become her PR in the modern world.

"Hey Yoruichi!" She turned her back on Ichigo.

"You better think twice before stepping outside your apartment…" Rukia blinked.

"Why??"

"You have got every news station from across the globe outside your building… I'm coming up… Soi Fon's with me… don't either of you step outside the building or you'll be suffocated." She heard the tell tale click of Yoruichi hanging up and she frowned.

"We have a warning not to go anywhere…" She turned back to Ichigo who was buttoning his shirt halfway up. She looked up into his amber eyes and felt her heart clench. No… she didn't love him anymore… she couldn't!

&&&

"So what the hell do you want us to do?" Ichigo complained from the couch. He sat next to Rukia who now wore a pair of sweat pants and a tight white quarter sleeve shirt. He had changed into his jeans and a t-shirt but he still looked cross.

"I want you two to play this up! You don't need any negative publicity Ichigo… in fact this will be a perfect time for the two of you to get over your personal problems." Soi folded her arms.

"That doesn't explain what you want us to do…" Rukia looked from one PR to the other then it hit her. "No! NO!" She stood up.

"Absolutely not." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"At least the two of you can agree on something," Yoruichi sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Listen… I'm not going to have a huge public wedding… If I'm going to marry her it's going to be small…"

"Small Kurosaki? SMALL!? The fucking paparazzi make up like half of all of the people who'd be there… I'm not marrying him! He'd cheat on me! He always does doesn't he?" She fumed and Ichigo sighed, she was still holding onto that.

"I was drugged…" Ichigo pitched his voice in a way that made her even angrier, it was that sarcastic sigh that he used when he was tired of something.

"You piss me off Kurosaki!" She turned her back to him.

"At least I'm not hanging onto something that didn't happen five years ago!" he spat back.

"IT DID HAPPEN KUROSAKI! SO STOP FUCKING DENYING IT!" She shouted at him.

"Shut up!" They heard a voice from the door. Renji stood there, looking a little disheveled. "You two have been going at this for years… just fucking get over it."

"Get over it Abarai? How the hell…"

"Shut up." Soi Fon scratched her nose. "You two are going to marry and like it… or marry and not like it… but you're getting married."

"You can't force us to get married!" Rukia shouted.

"You wanna tell the paparazzi that you two have had a child and that now you two are gonna go your separate ways again…?" Yoruichi folded her arms. Rukia blinked… she hadn't considered her reputation.

"So what you're saying is that we have to get married for the public's sake?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, crossing his legs Indian style.

"Do you two know how many fans you have in total? Probably most of the world. If you two can show that you are getting married because you love each other and because you have a son together… then perhaps you can affect them a little…" Soi Fon grinned. Rukia frowned as Yoruichi held out the little black box to her.

"I want to do it!" Ichigo actually sounded excited. He took the little box from the PR and walked over to Rukia. "Rukia… Please marry me…" His eyes were so sincere as he opened the box. Inside was a three diamond ring that wasn't too flashy, just perfect for her. She looked up at him as he slipped it on.

_'Yes,'_ her mind replied. But her mouth said differently. "Whatever… let's just get this over with for Kaien's sake." She then turned on her heel and stormed off into her bedroom.

Ichigo's heart was filled with dismay… but he knew now he could win her back… he had seen that look in her eye… the loving look that she had always given him… he could win her back.

&&&

Am I good or am I good? XDDDD

Shalan


	3. Alcohol

**Chapter: **Alcohol

**Shalan's HooHa: **So they're getting married huh? XDDD that's not what the story is about… it's mostly about them overcoming their differences and her falling back in love with him.

&&&

The next few months passed quickly for them. He returned to England for those few months then returned every weekend to help her plan the wedding. However the two of them could only agree on one thing that the wedding should be pure white and champagne. Finally she had come to a compromise and she had ended up with a beautiful wedding in the Austrian Church where the wedding sequence for "The Sound of Music" had been shot.

Ichigo sucked in air as he stood by the altar. His white tux was accented with a red rose boutonnière and as he waited he felt his heart thudding in his ears. He had always imagined this moment in his mind but he had never thought that it was going to be as quiet as it was. A hand gripped his shoulder and he turned a little. The black haired man behind him smiled softly and Ichigo smiled back nervously.

"Stop fidgeting!" He heard Renji whisper and he nodded as the bridesmaids walked up the huge aisles to the church. Behind them followed Kaien in his own little white tuxedo. The other girls were wearing champagne… but what stood at the door was what had Ichigo's attention. The beautiful bride, wearing a long pure white gathered dress stood in the doorway with her brother next to her, wearing a sharp black suit. Her black hair was curled on top of her head, her bangs were even curled and as he watched her walk up the aisle towards him he felt the love in his heart grow, even though she still "hated" him.

&&&

"Can we be done with this now?" She asked Soi Fon and Yoruichi grumpily as she forced herself into the limousine, Ichigo not far behind. It was after the reception and she was exhausted. Her body was tired from being up all night the night before.

"You two did amazing!" A hand patted her thigh gently. Yoruichi grinned from across from them. Rukia now wore an indigo halter number from Prada. She leaned back in the limo.

"Ichigo you're going to be going to England again… and Rukia you have to go shoot in Ireland correct?" Soi Fon folded her arms.

"Yeah… and during that time…" she nearly choked on her next words "…Kaien will be with Ichigo…" He smiled… he had only gotten a few days with him as of recently and the little boy had been delighted when he had been told who his father was.

"And he will be celebrating his birthday with Ichigo as well… you can have him back in two months when you're done with this next movie contract…" Yoruichi watched the mother's face contort in pain.

"You're just going to have to get over it…" Soi Fon told her and Ichigo nodded… but already he was planning things in his mind.

&&&

Ichigo sighed as the two of them walked into their hotel room, Kaien was going to be staying with Byakuya for the night and Rukia already missed him. "Not even a kiss for your new husband."

"If you wouldn't have shown up I wouldn't be stuck married to y…" His lips met hers in a heated kiss. Her hands reached up to push him off but instead he grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head as he pinned her to the wall. He pinned her arms to the wall as well as he delved his tongue into her mouth. '_BITE HIM!_' Her mind screamed but her body was numb, her hands fell around his neck as his hands ghosted down, pulling her dress down off her body, letting the silk fabric gather around her feet. He yanked her strapless bra and underwear down in the same movement and his thumbs graced her nipples. She moaned heatedly into his mouth as his skilled hands massaged her breasts. His tongue lashed hers, their mouths fighting for dominance. Her hands gripped his face and pulled him closer to her, easily jumping up to hook her legs around his waist.

He could come up with several smart ass comments to say to her but decided against it as giving her a moment to think might ruin his chance. Her hands ripped his shirt off and down his arms. He was surprised as she pulled it off and threw it across the room. The frenzied dancer was sending his senses on a psychotic melt down as she tightened her grip on his waist, her hands tangling themselves through his hair. He leaned down and clasped his lips over a coral peak and ran his teeth over it. He arced her back, pressing her chest to his face.

_'STOP THIS KUCHIKI! YOU ARE GETTING YOURSELF IN TROUBLE! YOU'RE JUST SETTING YOURSELF UP TO GET HURT AGAIN!'_ The voice at the back of her head spoke to her but the alcohol that she had consumed was fogging that voice… she knew she was drunk… she knew that she was just doing this to satisfy her inner desires… she knew that the next morning she would regret it but at the moment it felt so wonderful to be back in his arms that she wiped her mind clean of anything else… or at least he did as two of his fingers slid into her. Her hands pulled him closer as his fingers began their solid pumping motion.

&&&

He had no idea when they had ended up in the bed, all he knew was that he had thoroughly enjoyed the night before. They had made love all night… and she was even better than he had thought. His body was so exhausted that he could hardly move. He nuzzled his face into her chest; his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as she shifted slightly. He teasingly pulled a nipple into his mouth and heard her gasp. His hands raked down her back as he pulled himself to bridge his body with hers. He supported himself with his left hand as he gently stroked the side of her face with his right. She stared up into his amber eyes for a few moments then her body froze. His lips met hers tenderly and she pushed against him. His brain buzzed… she didn't want him…

"GET OFF ME KUROSAKI!" She jumped out of the bed. He sat up, the blanket pulled over one leg to hide him from her sight. She stood before him all legs and creamy skin. Her heart was beating faster than she thought it ever had before.

"What's wrong… can't I make love to my wife?" He asked teasingly from the bed.

"I'm not your fucking wife!" She shouted.

"Ha! Like hell you aren't!" He pointed at her rings.

"Maybe I am yours physically but never, ever mentally… I will never give you my heart again! You broke it last time I did!" She backed away from him as the muscular striker stood up and walked towards her.

"I broke it? You're the one who didn't believe me!"

"OH! And to prove your point you raped me while I was drunk?"

"You started it! I wasn't the one who wrapped your legs around my waist!" He shouted back. "How the hell am I supposed to ignore your body wrapped around mine?"

"YOU'RE THE GENIUS THAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS! YOU FIGURE IT OUT! DID YOU EVEN BOTHER WEARING A CONDOM! CAUSE LORD KNOWS HOW MANY FUCKING STDS YOU HAVE!"

"RUKIA!" He bellowed and she froze. "I love you… I always have! And I always will! Whether you accept this or not is your choice but I'm tell you right now… I never cheated on you willingly!"

"YEAH RIGHT! I SAW YOU WALK OUT WITH THOSE TWO GIRLS IN ARM! AND IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH ALL THOSE OTHER GIRLS?"

"BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shouted back. She fell silent again but then opened her mouth to answer, which he covered with his own mouth. She felt him convey it again, the fact that he hadn't cheated on her.

"YOU!" She shoved him back. "WHAT HAPPENED TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE!?"

"I CAN'T! YOU HAVE MY SON!" He shouted back.

&&&

"Boy aren't they a happy couple…" Renji looked at the door. The shouts that were coming from inside the hotel room had been coming now for about a half an hour. He. Yoruichi and Soi Fon stood outside the door, covering their ears as the shouting continued. The heard a door slam and it stopped. Ichigo swung open the door. He looked pissed, his suit pants were pulled on commando and his other clothes were on his arm.

"I'm leaving… let's go." He walked off towards the elevator and the other three exchanged looks.

"Wait! ICHIGO!" Soi Fon ran after him and disappeared into the elevator.

"Wonder what they argued about…" Renji asked sarcastically. Yoruichi sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Rukia!" She called as she walked into the suite. The bride stormed out of the bedroom, wearing her jeans and a t-shirt.

"I have to go see my son off…" She griped and walked past them both.

"HEY!" Renji ran after her and pinned her into the elevator.

"What the hell Abarai? Can't I have some fucking person space?" She pushed him away from her and Yoruichi left them alone in the elevator.

"Rukia… did you really argue with him?" He asked and as she burst into tears he knew that she had. She pressed her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I'm sorry!" She bawled into his chest.

"Pull yourself together! You have to go out in front of those paparazzi bastards!" He shook her a little and she jerked a little and nodded her head.

&&&

As he lugged his duffle over his shoulder he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you." His eyes spoke with sincerity and she smiled back.

"I love you too… I'm sorry I got mad at you…" She whispered as cameras flashed. He kissed her again then took Kaien's hand. "Don't forget to call me alright Kaien?" She ruffled the boy's hair. He nodded.

"I love you mommy!" He giggled and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist in a hear hug.

"You can call me anytime!" She whispered and knelt down. "I love you Kaien… and keep an eye on your father for me…" He kissed her on the cheek and trotted off after his father.

"Bye byeee!" He waved and followed Ichigo onto the plane. "We're gonna see her again right?" He chirruped and Ichigo nodded.

"Don't worry… we'll be seeing her sooner than you think…" Ichigo grinned.

&&&

HELLO! How are all of you… I wonder what Ichigo has up his sleeeeeve… hmmmmmm… dunno! 

Shalan


	4. Radio

**NOTE: If you like this story you should read Apostando... my newest story... and yes it's in English... I'm going to have to take a break from this story for about a week to get my juices flowing on it again... so please read and review Apostando or I will never post on this one again... XDDD thanks!**

**Chapter: **Radio

**Shalan's Yakity Yak: **XDD what's up yoooo? I am excited about this chapter… I heart Ichigo and Rukia banter… and I heart Kaien! He is soooo adorable! And uhm... I might not post the next chapter for a while... just because I love you all! XDDD

&&&

"…the Manchester striker made his love for his family known as, after he picked up an assist from Rooney in the final minute of the game, taking the game against Arsenal by two points 3-1 Manchester. The striker followed through with his signature back flip but this time as his fans stormed the pitch the young man was seen hoisting his son onto his shoulders, as he kissed the wedding ring on his finger…" Rukia awoke to her radio on July 14. She yawned and rolled over in her bed after turning off her radio. She knew she had to get to the makeup trailer soon but she decided that that was what the snooze button was made for. Then she heard it again. "…he and his son returned home soon afterwards, unusual for the striker but he apparently has begun taking matters seriously now that he has his family to worry about…" She rolled over and looked at the clock but instead found Ichigo sitting on her bedside table. Next to him was Kaien, grinning like a little devil.

"I hate you both," she groaned and rolled over with her back to them.

"Mommy!" The little boy tackled her and she laughed as he straddled her, tickling his mother to get her awake. "Mommy! It's my birthday!" He cheered and she laughed, sitting up. Her black hair was a mess and the straps to her black tank top were falling off but she still looked over at Ichigo who shrugged.

"I thought that you might like to see him on his birthday…" The striker, still dressed in his uniform jersey was standing before her, leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. His jeans looked a little silly with his jersey but he was still smiling. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Thank you Ichigo," the raven-haired woman stood up and walked over to him, planting a kiss on his lips. He was stunned, she had kissed him of her own will and she wasn't drunk. "This means a lot to me…" she smiled softly then turned away from him, hugging her son tightly.

"It's been a while momma! And guess what?" She shook her head.

"I don't know… maybe you should tell me what…" She laughed as she picked him up, walking into the bathroom.

"I've been made an honorary member of the team! They made me a member of the club!" He cheered. "I got my own jersey… It's daddy's number but… I'm going to get to be a member of the club!" She sighed lightly as she set him down.

"You did that didn't you?" Her head looked towards him and he was still standing in the same position, his arms folded, his left shoulder on the wall, his body slightly turned to watch them.

"Maybe… I thought he would like it…" Ichigo laughed.

"How did you two get into my hotel room?" She had been staying in a hotel in Ireland with the rest of the cast of the movie. Her son shrugged with a laugh. "The concierge must really like you…" Rukia laughed.

"Well… she just happened to be a Manchester fan aaaand… I kinda talked her into giving us another key to the room…" Ichigo grinned.

"You're horrible… using your position to get you into a woman's hotel room!" She scolded teasingly. He was enjoying being with her when she was in a good mood. He was extremely cheerful because it seemed that he had gotten back on her good side.

"At least I'm not using my position to get into her bed…"

"Yes… though that wouldn't surprise me," the woman smiled devilishly and he grinned back, at least she had stopped yelling at him for once.

"So you're really happy with me?" He questioned as she walked into the bathroom.

"I will be when you take a bath," she pointed at the shower. "In the meantime I have to go and get ready to act."

"I might have tweaked your schedule for today too…" Ichigo grinned, looking away innocently.

"Great! Even more of a reason for the incubus to take a bath!" She nodded at Kaien who mimicked his mother and folded his arms nodding.

"What is this? I fly straight to Ireland from winning a game against Arsenal and you tell me I have to take a bath?" He asked with a smirk, he knew she meant it but toying with her was just too much fun.

"Because you smell like a garbage dump Kurosaki…"

"At least I'm not calling my husband a garbage dump!"

"At least I'm not the one being called a garbage dump!" She retorted then pushed him into the bathroom. "I'll see you in a while!" She tossed his duffel in after him and he sighed, walking towards the shower as the door closed.

&&&

Ichigo trotted out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped neatly around his waist. He walked out into the main room. "Clothes Kurosaki!" He heard her call from the bed. She was sitting there in a pair of jeans and a Manchester jersey. The one he had bought her only a few weeks before… so she had gotten it.

"Yeah yeah! I hear you!" He laughed back. The striker pulled on his boxers and pulled off his towel. She looked over and noticed a bruise along his ribcage and she stood up, walking over. The footballer blinked as she ran her slight hand along his side and he flinched. "Got kicked…"

"Ah," was her only response as she touched it again. "Need to be more careful Kurosaki…"

"Ichigo," he responded. "You're a Kurosaki too you know…" He grinned at her and she flushed.

"Keep your mouth shut incubus!" She hissed at him and he laughed.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear darkly and she felt trembles whisper down her spine. His lips caressed her lobe tenderly for a moment before he pulled away from her.

"No you don't Ichigo," she looked off to the side.

"Mommy!" She heard her son call to her. "Mommy! Come see! I'm on TV!" Rukia stood up and walked over to see what her son was babbling about.

"You are," the little boy had the TV on the sports channel and it was covering the game from the night before. She watched as he kissed his left hand ring finger and she smiled softly. "Ichigo… you want some eggs with that ham?" She looked over at him.

"You tryin' to start something Kuchiki?"

"I'm a Kurosaki now remember?" She smiled and he felt his face flush. Never before in his adult life since she had left had he blushed… and now here he was… blushing like a school boy.

&&&

When the family returned to the airport Rukia was sad to see them go. Correction. She was sad to see Kaien go. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. She laughed a little as she hugged her son, he kissed her as well, not as passionately as his father however.

"I love you Kaien," she whispered and the little boy nodded.

"I love you too!" He walked towards the airplane but Ichigo stayed behind, standing before his wife with a soft smile on his face.

"I'll see you in a while then," he said quietly. She looked up at him, what was this feeling? The feeling that was telling her not to let him go; the part of her that wanted him to wrap her up in his arms and carry her away from all this and tell her that everything was alright.

"Yeah… whatever Kurosaki," she couldn't look him in the eye, she felt too horrible about what had transpired.

"I love you."

"I know you do."

"I'm never going to stop loving you," his amber eyes were deep, filled with emotion and as she looked up at him she felt her heart stop. He was so handsome. She almost reached up to touch the side of his face.

"I know you won't."

"And I didn't sleep with Faith," he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. _'Last call for Continental flight 450 with service to Heathrow.' _"Don't forget that."

"Good bye Kurosaki," she whispered back as he turned and walked off. Her heart froze for a moment as he paused at the gate and turned to look at her, it was a brief moment but in that moment she felt like she actually loved him again… just in the brief moment then anger set it as the gate closed on his retreating back. He had expected that this one thing would make her love him again? She turned on her heel and walked off. Well he was damn wrong.

&&&

"So how's your plan going?" Byakuya's voice echoed over the cell phone.

"Good, good. Rukia just called me to complain that he flew all the way direct from Old Trafford after a win to celebrate Kaien's birthday."

"Haha! That sounds like Ichigo," Byakuya fiddled with a pen in his hand.

"I think everything'll be alright… as long as they're still the same people I knew before I think I can manage to get them back together…" Renji grinned into the phone. "Now all I need to do is finish up learning my lines for the night so I better go…"

"Alright… be careful and don't get caught because I'll be considered an accessory."

"I know… but you are a tool you know?" He heard Byakuya hang up on him and he laughed.

&&&

XDDD RENJII CALLED BYAKUYA A TOOL! XDDDD OMG ROTFLMFAO! XDDDDDDDD

Shalan


	5. What Ever Happened?

**NOTE: If you like this story please read and review Apostando… the newest story by yours truly or I will hold chapter six hostage for a while… XDDDD I'm joking… if you don't want to it's okay but it would be nice…**

**Chapter: **What Ever Happened?

**Shalan's Hoohah: **TAAA! What's up my friends? I'm glad you're all reviewing my new story wink this one's gonna take me a bunch longer to keep going I get the feeling… this chapter is where the next part of the plot happens… its all a roller coaster from there! Read and Review or I WiLl EaT yOu! 

&&&

Ichigo sighed softly in his sleep, one arm curled under the pillow. He had collapsed on his bed after the game against Manchester City which they had won, 2-1 thanks to a save by him at the 90 minute mark. He drifted in and out of his dreams as he thought about his "wife". She still hated him he figured… she hadn't answered her phone in over a week and he hadn't heard anything from Renji. He looked over at his cell phone, willing it to ring.

"She's never going to call," he told himself then rolled over on his other side, trying to go back to sleep. 'We raise up our glass…' "HELLO?" He nearly shouted.

"Ichigo… why are you shouting?" She questioned and he laughed.

"Sorry… didn't mean to…" Ichigo sat up, rubbing an eye. "Why are you calling?" SHE WAS CALLING! Ichigo felt his stomach dance.

"I was thinking… I would like to see Kaien again soon… think you can arrange it?" Rukia questioned from the other line and his heart stopped. She wanted to see them both… he knew it because otherwise… she wouldn't have called.

"I think I can fix that into my schedule…" He grinned. "I'll surprise you… good bye my love," he hung up on her with a smirk painted across his face. "I'll surprise you…"

&&&

Rukia sighed softly as she sat in her apartment by herself. She had returned home from Ireland to find her apartment empty. She almost felt herself want to cry. In her mind's eye she saw Ichigo's grinning face when she had made call backs with Renji. He had been so ecstatic. She wondered if she should have told him… maybe then he wouldn't have cheated on her… maybe then… he wouldn't have broken her heart.

_**I want to be forgotten,  
and I don't want to be reminded.  
You say "please don't make this harder."  
No, I won't yet.**_

Ichigo sat on the plane going to California. Kaien was in his lap, his head on his father's chest asleep. Ichigo leaned his head back against the comfortable first class seat with a deep sigh. He wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him a little closer. Kaien snuggled up against him in his sleep and Ichigo smiled. "You are one lucky little boy…" Ichigo leaned down and kissed the little boy on top of the head. "And I love you so much… I just wish your mother wasn't such a mule…" He laughed a little and sat back again and Kaien leaned with him.

_**I wanna be beside her.  
She wanna be admired.  
You say "please don't make this harder."  
No, I won't yet.  
**_

Rukia sighed lightly and pressed her face into the pillow. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep. She thought about Ichigo again and saw his smiling face flash across her mind once again. Suddenly sadness over took her and she felt tears drip down her face as she sobbed into the pillow. Why had she gone and screwed everything up? Why? Why was she so ridiculous? She knew now that he hadn't cheated on her… so why was she still so adamant about hating him.

"Because he potentially could…" She whispered through her sobs then felt another wave take her over.

_**Oh dear, is it really all true?  
Did they offend us and they want it to sound new?  
Top ten ideas for countdown shows...  
Whose culture is this and does anybody know?  
I wait and tell myself "life ain't chess,"  
But no one comes in and yes, you're alone...  
**_

Ichigo gently stroked his son's head as he stepped into the cab that would take him to the apartments where Rukia now lived. Kaien's small arms were wrapped around his father's neck loosely and his legs were on either side of Ichigo's waist. The little boy's head rested on his father's shoulder and as Ichigo scooted him up his body Kaien snuggled his head closer to Ichigo's neck. 'I wonder how surprised she's going to be…' He chuckled… 'She'll probably just complain at me again…' His eyes grew sad…

_**You don't miss me, I know.  
**_

Rukia's tears slowly resolved into hiccups of pressure in her chest. She curled into a ball and pressed her face into her knees as he passed through her mind again.

"_Finally… we're alone!" Ichigo's powerful arms tied themselves around her waist._

"_Yes… very…" She laughed as the possessive young man pulled her back against him. "Stop that… now what was the agreement?"_

"_Wait until you get your clothes off before I try and rape you?"_

"_Other than that…" She laughed._

"_Oh! No sex when people are coming over right?" She nodded slowly as if to humor him._

"_I hate your stupid rules… just thought you should know…" he complained as their lips met. He pushed her up against the wall, holding her there. She laughed against his lips as his hands began pushing up her sweater._

"_Ichigo!" She protested but he didn't listen the carrot-top was already leaning down, his lips making hot circles on her breasts. "Ichigo!" This time it was a cross between a groan and a complaint._

_**Oh Tennessee, what did you write?  
I come together in the middle of the night.  
Oh that's an ending that I can't write, 'cause  
I've got you to let me down.  
**_

Ichigo chuckled slightly as he got out of the taxi and paid the man, gently adjusting Kaien so that he didn't disturb the sleeping child. He heaved his duffel with one arm and walked into the apartment building.

_**I want to be forgotten,  
and I don't want to be reminded.  
You say "please don't make this harder."  
No, I won't yet.**_

Rukia twisted her body slightly, looking around her apartment and her eyes settled on the jacket that he had left at her house a few months before. She stood up and walked over, picking it up in her arms and walked back to the couch. She sat down with the jacket in hand and pressed her nose to it, taking in a deep breath of his scent. How wonderful he smelled… like freshly cut grass and cologne… as usual. She looked up as she heard footsteps outside her apartment.

_**I want to be beside her.  
She wanna be admired.  
You say "please don't make this harder."  
No, I won't yet...**_

The door opened and there he stood, all muscle and fabric, famed by light in the doorway…

Ichigo walked into the flat with Kaien in his arms. The footballer smiled tiredly over at Rukia and walked down the hallway with the little boy. She stood up and walked after him. The two of them easily undressed him and put his pajamas on. Rukia took him and climbed up the loft to put him to bed.

"You brought him to see me," she climbed back down the ladder and suddenly her mouth was met with his. His muscular arms tightened around her body, pulling her up against him and for once she didn't panic. She let his mouth conquer hers, his hands explore her body… she felt him tear down a little strip of the wall around her heart.

He easily carried her into her bedroom and placed her on her back, his body cradled by her legs as their kisses accelerated, turning into a passion filled open mouthed kiss that had them both panting for air. He was the first to break the kiss as he pressed his face into her silky soft neck. "Do you believe me yet?" He looked back up at her, amber met indigo and she nodded her head slowly.

"I believe you… but I don't love you," she whispered as he hovered over her. He rested his body on his elbows as he stroked her face with his hands. He leaned down and planted another kiss on her lips and she responded, kissing him back.

"That's good enough for now," his voice was low and gravelly, deeper than the voice that haunted her dreams. He had definitely gotten older. "I love you… so much that just hearing that you're not mad at me… it makes me happy…" he smiled from above her and her hand reached up, fingering the small golden earring.

"This was mine…" she whispered as she looked at it. "I always wondered what happened to it…"

"I had it put in the day after you left," he looked her in the eye and saw tears there.

"Ichigo… I…" His lips met hers so she couldn't speak. She felt the tears spill over as he kissed her so tenderly that it made her body ache. It was an extended kiss but it was slow, deep and breathtaking. Tears ran across her face out of the corners of her eyes. His hands wiped away her tears as he pulled away, his lips leaving a small path of kisses across her eyelids, tenderly kissing up every salty tear he could find.

"I love you Rukia," he whispered and she felt her heart clench around itself as tears dripped from her lashes as he set her up in his arms. He pulled her into his lap on the bed and held her there, his arms holding her against his chest. Her face buried itself into his chest, one hand placed near his shoulder, the other curled into her lap.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered finally and their lips met again in another deep kiss, just the simple touch of his lips on hers sent her mind to nirvana… maybe she was falling for him again…

_**You don't miss me, I know.**_

HOWDY! This is Shalan here with your update… anyways… please review this one and please check out my newest story… the newest edition to the IchiRuki fanfiction family Apostando… it's a good story I think and a little different from this one… XDDD

Love you all

Shalan


	6. Dirty Sunshine

**NOTE: I have another request! I'm not even going to write chapter seven until I get a few more reviews on Somewhere Over the Rainbow! You guys will like it if you like this one... please read and review! XDD**

**Chapter: **Dirty Sunshine

**Shalan's Woohoo**: Okay guys! I'm doing good... how are you? Please listen to the note above alright?

&&&

She blinked from her position in Ichigo's arms. He was sound asleep on her bed with her and for some reason she couldn't help but like it. She sighed deeply as he buried his nose into her hair. "Do you love me yet?" He whispered and she looked up at him with a frown.

"No."

"You will…" He gave her one of his cocky smiles and, not for the fist time in her life, she wanted to slap it right off his face. He frowned back again and lifted an eyebrow.

"I won't ever love you again…" She told him and his lips met hers again, drawing her in. He pinned her to the bed and she moaned softly as his hands easily pulled her pajama top open and began to massage her breasts.

"You sure about that?" He whispered against her lips and dipped his tongue into her mouth. He kissed his way down her body, making his way straight to one of the erect nipples. He clasped one in his mouth as his hand roughly teased the other.

"Ichigo! Kai-Kaien!" She gasped as he kissed her stomach in ever widening circles. Her moans pierced his ears and he smirked against her perfectly flat stomach.

"I know… maybe we can finish this some other time…" He spoke between kisses back up her body. He bridged himself over her with that same sexy smile on his face that Rukia hated.

"No!" She demanded but his lips locked over hers again and she felt her defiance dwindle. "Ichigo!" She demanded again against his lips.

"Yes?" He tilted his head at her then dove of her neck, latching his lips onto the siljky smooth skin there.

"Stop!" She pushed him lightly; he bit her neck before sucking to dull the pain. She almost laughed; he was all over the place this morning.

"Mommy?" They heard from the door and Ichigo was suddenly buttoning her blouse. "Mommy! Good morning!" Kaien jumped on the bed and hugged his mother. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Kaien…" She wrapped her arms around her son. Ichigo, with a kooky grin on his face wrapped his arms around them both.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and as usual his signature kiss was planted just behind her ear. She shuddered lightly in his arms and he grinned into her neck. He was getting to her.

&&&

"Daddy! Daddy! Come make a castle with me!" Kaien laughed as he ran out onto the beach. Ichigo sighed and followed him while Rukia walked after the two. Ichigo helped her set out the beach blanket and put up the beach umbrella for her. He frowned as she pulled out her laptop. He knew they had free wifi around here but…

"Why do you have that?" Ichigo folded his arms.

"I'm supposed to have a script delivered to me to look at and I wanted to do it while I had some free time… Ichigo! NO!" He closed the computer and walked off with it towards the ocean water. "ICHIGO! DON'T YOU DARE!" She shrieked as he chucked the laptop out into the ocean. She blinked. Had he seriously just thrown her laptop into the ocean?

"There… now you don't have to worry about it," he grinned and she tangled her fingers in her hair.

"ICHIGO! YOU JUST THREW A THREE THOUSAND DOLLAR COMPUTER INTO THE SEA!"

"So I did…" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"ICHIGO!" She stomped her foot into the sand and he laughed at her. "ICHIGO THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Look… I'll buy you a new one if it means that much to you… I would have thought that spending time with your family would be more important than a script…" He told her. That shut her up. She stared at him, he had a point.

"Fine… you're paying for it," she pulled off her sundress and Ichigo grinned. Her indigo bikini showed most of her body and he loved it.

"Okay… I'll pay for it…" He averted his eyes as he saw her deadly look.

&&&

"So how is your brilliant plan going?" Byakuya asked into the telephone, his feet up on his desk. He clicked a button on his remote and the channel changed to E!

"It's alright… but I think you can see that on the news huh?" Renji laughed, he sat cross legged on his couch, looking out the window. "I just hope it ends up working… because I have heard from her several times in the past few days and they were mostly complaints about Ichigo coming onto her… of course my reply was that of course he would come onto her… he's Ichigo and he never could keep his hands off her…" Byakuya laughed at that one.

"Yeah I know what you mean… hold on… I have a call on the other line…" The Sony CFO clicked a button on his phone. "Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Ah… So I've finally reached you…" A voice came over the line. "I hope you have a solid tab on your sister…"

"Akito…" Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw the picture on the TV of his sister waving good bye to what he thought was her son and husband in LAX. Behind her stood a young man with short black hair, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Ahhh… so you've figured it out… yes… she is a delicious target… isn't she?" Akito licked his lips.

"Stop this… don't you do anything to Rukia… what the hell do you want?"

"I want to tear down the Kuchiki family… and if I am going to go down too… then you're sure as hell going with me… so please don't tell anyone about this… and maybe I'll think about not hurting that beautiful baby boy… he is rather gorgeous isn't he?" Akito laughed from the other line and Byakuya slammed the phone down.

"Renji… I have to go." Was all he said before he hung up on the other man. "FUCK!" He swung around and slammed his fist into the wall. "Why does he have to resurface now?"

&&&

Rukia sighed softly as she sat in her apartment. Ichigo and Kaien were now on their way back to Heathrow and she was alone.

_"Do you love me yet?"_ His voice whispered in her ears. She closed her eyes tightly. "No." She wrapped her arms around her knees… "NO!"

She couldn't believe how vulnerable she felt right at this moment… she felt as though Ichigo was tearing apart the wall that she had fashioned around her heart. Her body, however, wanted his hands to travel the paths that they had taken before and make her scream his name. She wanted to be able to wrap her legs around his waist as his calloused hands made their way down her milky skin. She wanted to him to make love to her again… She shook her head, just thinking about it made her body respond and she didn't like it.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Do I love him? Will I ever love him again? Will he ever forgive me for being angry with him?" She looked up at the ceiling then a noise caught her attention. From the shadows a young man with black hair stepped out, a smile on his face.

"I don't think you have to worry about it anymore…" He stepped closer to her and she scooted away.

"Who are you? How did you get into my apartment?" She looked around for her cell phone.

"Looking for this?" He looked at her cell phone lovingly. "Too bad you didn't keep it with you…" He threw it across the room with full force and she watched in horror as it smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces. "Too BAD really that you didn't LISTEN to ME!" He grabbed her by the face.

"Akito?" Her eyes were wide and the same psychotic smile crossed his lips.

"So you figured it out as well…" He whispered and then lowered his lips to hers. She tried to pull away but he pushed her against the couch, holding her down with the full force of his body. "I always thought you were beautiful my darling…" He bit his way down her cheek to her jaw where he continued to lick and suck the tender skin there.

"STAY AWAY!" She bent a leg up to kick him but he caught it and stretched it forcibly out the side so that her legs cradled his waist.

"I have always hated seeing you with him… he isn't any good for you… I'm telling you…" As she tried to struggle again he bit down on her neck, hard enough to make her stop struggling. "Now you listen to me…"

&&&

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!" Ichigo heard the moment he answered his cell phone. He had accidentally left it on during the flight to Heathrow.

"Sir, you need to turn your phone off while we're in the air…" the stewardess told him.

"ICHIGO YOU HAVE TO GET BACK TO LAX!" Byakuya shouted at him. "RUKIA'S IN DANGER!" Ichigo blinked.

"Sir! Please hang up your cell phone!" She nudged him.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO HIM!" Ichigo glared up at her.

"Rukia's alone in her apartment isn't she?" Byakuya's heart was beating loudly in his chest.

"No… Kaien's with her…" Ichigo blinked.

"WHAT?" Ichigo flinched. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAIEN'S WITH HER!? HE CAN'T BE THERE! HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!" Ichigo blinked again.

"How fast can you get the plane turned around?" He asked the stewardess and she blinked.

"Sir… hand UP your phone!" She took the phone and hung it up, turning it off.

"FUCK YOU!" Ichigo jumped up from his seat and grabbed her by the wrist, his eyes alight with anger. "You _NEVER_ _**EVER**_ hang up my _PHONE_ when someone is telling me that my _**WIFE **_is in _DANGER_! _NOW GO TELL THE PILOT TO TURN THE FUCKING PLANE AROUND AND GET US BACK TO LAX OR I WILL PERSONALLY SUE THE ENTIRE AIRLINE_!" He threw her towards the door. "My wife… is in danger!" She scuttled away towards the cockpit.

&&&

Rukia squirmed in his grasp as he continued to talk, "I have always loved you Rukia darling… and now that we're alone I can finally _have_ you…" his voice suddenly became dark with want and need. Her eyes widened as he ripped open her shirt. "Magnificent!" His face shown with delight. His rough hands began to massage her breasts, squeezing and pulling each nipple harshly. A moan was torn from her lips as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Mommy?" Kaien stood in the doorway. Akito sat up and looked over at the little boy.

"Good… we have company…" his lips curved into a smile then he turned back around and touched his nose to hers. "You better not struggle too much or I'll do the same to you as well…" He nipped at her bottom lip. As his hands continued searching her body she felt tears in her eyes. Ichigo… he was the only one close enough… but she couldn't reach him… he was on a flight to Heathrow… tears spilled from her eyes. Why did she hate him? Why?

"I LOVE ICHIGO!" Suddenly she swung a knee up and landed a square kick in his stomach as she bit his bottom lip. "YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" She pushed him over and stood over him. "He would never be rough with me… he's always kind and caring… he's always gentle and warm… you are none of those things… so don't tell me that he's not good for me!" He sat on the floor beneath her.

"You're so much more beautiful when you're angry!" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped lightly as he threw her back onto the couch. "You don't love him… you said it yourself," he stood before her, and his hands gripped her pajama pants tightly as he knelt down before her. "I'll show you love making like you've never experienced… then you can never go back to him…" She struggled again but his hands held her in place as he slid her pants down. "Besides… struggling against a lover while in the presence of your child wouldn't be a good idea would it?" He lifted and eyebrow then suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

&&&

Ichigo drummed his fingers impatiently as the plane went to land. As it had only been 20 minutes into the flight Ichigo had to only wait 20 minutes before they landed. As the plane came in to land his felt his heart clench… would he get there in time?

"Thank you!" He paid the stewardess with a hundred dollar bill. "I'm sorry for being so rough." He disappeared with his duffel into the gate.

&&&

HEY THERE! How was that for a suspense filled chapter? MAN! I really surprised myself with that one! OMG!

Shalan


	7. Domination

**Chapter: **Domination

**Shalan's Shout Out: **HEY PEOPLE! I was rather excited about writing this chapter because… I just was… XDDDDDDDD Anyways… if you can't handle rape scenes then please don't read any further in this chapter… I don't want to have to have my account deleted!

**WARNING**: Adult Content

&&&

"KAIEN!" Her voice sounded through Akito's head as he threw the little boy across the room. Kaien slammed his head into the wall and Rukia watched in horror as the little body hit the floor hard afterwards with a sickening crack.

"Now… maybe we can be alone…" His blue eyes sparked with lust and she shook her head. "I will show you what you've been missing…" He ducked his head down and ran his tongue roughly across her lips. She bit back the moan that almost came, she was not going to give him that pleasure. "Say my name…" He hissed up at her and she shot him a death glare as his teeth bit down on the little bundle of nerves. It was pain, but for some reason it brought pleasure in through it and she curved her back against him. He forced two of his fingers into her, deep and hollow then began to run them in and out roughly. "Didn't I tell you to fucking say my name?" He raked his teeth harshly across one of her nipples and she bit down on her own bottom lip.

&&&

Ichigo ran out into the street as a taxi stopped for him. He breathed her address out and the taxi drove off. "HURRY PLEASE!" Ichigo leaned forward in his seat. The taxi driver sped off and Ichigo dug in his pocket, pulling out the cell phone. He quickly dialed 911.

&&&

Rukia and Akito both looked up as the door swung open. Ichigo dropped his gab on the ground.

"So… he did come darling…" Akito grabbed her by the face and kissed her harshly, sucking up the blood off her lip. "I suppose I'll have to…" Ichigo moved so quickly across the room, Rukia could have sworn that he wasn't human. His foot hit Akito hard enough in the head to send him flying, his body hitting the wall hard. "Son of a bitch…" Akito stood up. "Very well then… I love you my darling…" He smiled, blowing a kiss to her and he flipped out the open window. Ichigo crossed the room and watched in horror as the other man fell to the ground. But much to his surprise the other landed on a car from two stories and survived, jumping into the car and driving away.

"Rukia!" Ichigo swooped down on her, pulling the woman into his arms, "Rukia…" He whispered and felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck. "Where's… oh god…" His eyes settled on their son, lying in a heap on the ground next to the wall.

"He hit him… he threw him across the room…" Her eyes were filled with tears. Ichigo gently stroked the side of her face. He crossed the room, leaving her side only for a second and gently turned him over.

"Daddy?" He heard and sighed with relief. "Am I still a good boy?" He asked and Ichigo stroked the side of his face gently, picking him up.

"You're a very good boy…" Ichigo cradled him in his arms as the police appeared in the room.

&&&

"So are you going to tell us why this happened?" Ichigo, Rukia and Kaien sat in Byakuya's high rise office in Hong Kong, speaking with him seriously. Rukia held their son in her lap, cradling him against her chest.

"I'm afraid… that it's none of your business Ichigo…" Byakuya frowned over at him then went back to his paperwork. "For now Rukia will go back to California and you are go…" Ichigo grabbed him by the front of his tailored suit and slammed his back against the wall.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN ARE YOU? FUCK BYAKUYA! FIRST SOMEONE TRIES TO KILL YOUR SISTER AND NOW SOMEONE WANTS TO RAPE HER AND YOU'RE GOING TO SEND HER BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE THEY TRIED TO RAPE HER???" Ichigo roared, his blood was boiling to the point that he thought his mouth would froth at any second. Byakuya attempted to retain his composure but Ichigo's rather violent eyes made him think differently of it, him keeping his composure would… be… more angering to Ichigo.

"Then you take her…" Byakuya replied calmly but his own eyes flashed as he gripped the powerful footballer's wrist and snapped it back, breaking his grip on him.

"What?" Rukia looked over at her brother. "NO! No! I'm not going to go live with him!" Rukia protested and Ichigo looked over at her with dismay. Why were the two of them so damn stubborn?

"Yes… I think that's a good idea… Rukia you are going to take what you have right now and you are going to go live with Ichigo in Europe…" Rukia's jaw dropped as Byakuya spoke.

&&&

"Kaien's asleep?" Ichigo asked softly as she walked past his bedroom door. His loins tighten as she turned to look at him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes… yes he is…" She frowned and turned, walking off.

"Rukia!" Ichigo was suddenly behind her and she spun, his lips meeting hers. She felt her body go numb, her mind completely blank. "Please don't leave me like this…" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And stop denying it!" His lips whispered against hers and she felt tears come to her eyes… why was she still denying it? Why was she so adamant about telling him that she didn't love him? Because he would cheat on her? No! No! Ichigo would never do that…

"I…" She had said it to Akito… she had shouted it… so why couldn't she say it to the person she really loved? "I love you…" It rushed off her lips like a cascade of emotion and suddenly his lips met hers, in a kiss more passionate than any other she had felt from him before. His hands roamed her body freely as he slid her along the wall in the two bedroom suite. He pushed her into the bedroom and followed her, shutting the door behind her. He easily ripped off his shirt as he backed her up. "What are you doing?" She watched him walk closer. "Ichigo… Kaien's in the other…mmm…" His lips conquered hers, taking over hers with a kiss so powerful she thought she was going to break under the pressure.

"Does that matter?" His hands easily unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off her body. She groaned lightly as one of his hands reached up and graced her breast, the calloused skin roughing the soft mound of flesh. The other slipped down through the band of her pants, pulling them down and off. He got the feeling that he was marking her… his possessiveness had peaked at last… he was planning to make sure that she never thought about another man in her life. For some reason… this side of him had never surfaced and he had always been rather lenient on her… this time however… he was going to make her his.

"Ichigo…" She groaned again as his fingers invaded her, she felt her knees go weak as he shredded through her body with enough force that her mind was whirling. He was moving quickly but not hurriedly, oh no… there was nothing frenzied or panicked in his touch… no… he was making sure that this marked her memory for the rest of her life… he was going to make sure that if she ever even thought about leaving him she would double think after this night.

"Say that again…" he knew this time that she meant it… the pleasured groan that graced her lips… his name being torn from her beautiful mouth… his body sang as he knelt down, pushing her onto the bed. He easily placed himself between her legs, his jeans feeling tighter than they ever had before. This time… he was not going to let her climax before hand… he was going to stroke the fire as high as he possibly could before he let her go anywhere near it… he was going to make sure that by the time she climaxed her body was shaking so powerfully that the only place left for her to go was down… he was going to dominate her.

"Ichigo!" Her voice said in his ears as his lips caressed her body. She twisted in his grasp.

"You are not going to come until I tell you to." He stated. "Do you understand me?" His voice was deep, gruff and stern, a tone she wasn't used to. She looked up into his eyes and saw there; darkened amber, his eyes were filled with lust, a lust that she knew was meant for her eyes only… and she had the feeling that it was for her ears only.

"Ye--es…" She moaned softly and felt his fingers push deeper and harder than they ever had before, pushing her peak higher and higher, his tongue only making matters worse… how in the fuck was she supposed to keep from climaxing when his relentless movements were driving her on an endless spiral upwards. His free hand raked her body, stroking the heat between her thighs higher. "Ichigo! I'm…"

"No!" His voice was sharp. "No you're not!" He barked, she had never seen him like this before but her head snapped back as he entered her. When had he taken his jeans off? Her mouth opened wordlessly as he pushed himself into her soaked flesh. Her body responded immediately and he pinned her arms above her head. "I will not have you doing anything of your own free will tonight…" His lips caressed her skin again, his hips grinding against hers so hard that she thought her body would snap with the pressure. She spiraled even higher than before as his hands gripped her hips tightly, making sure that her body was moving with his. His name filled his ears and he felt droplets of sweat slide down his face… this was sheer torture for her… he knew it was… but he was going to imprint himself in her memory… he was doing to claim her so completely that she would never, ever think of leaving him again for any reason. Her body shuddered beneath his, every limb trembling from sheer pleasure. Her nails dug into his back desperately.

"Ichigo… please!" He heard her plead desperately and finally he nodded his head and kissed her lips hard, taking her breath away as her body contracted so hard around him he thought his head would spin. As he came, soon afterwards, his own body went limp, he lowered himself down on top of her and pressed his face into her neck. They said nothing for quite a while, simply listening to the other's heart beat, their sweat soaked bodies pressed tightly against each other. He was the first to move, making to get up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Don't go anywhere… I'm not done with you yet…" She whispered and pushed him over.

&&&

HOT DAMN! I haven't written a lemon like that in quite a while… XDDDD I was doing as Ichigo asked XDDDD I love you all…

Shalan


	8. She Be The One

**NOTE: I have ANOTHER new story I'd like you guys to review... it's what Apostando was supposed to be but the actual version call A Hand In My Pocket... please read and review... or I won't update this story until TUESDAY! AND THIS IS SATURDAY! XDDDD**

**Chapter: **She Be The One

**Shalan's Yawn: **Man… am I tired! I've been working nonstop for you guys… XDDD anyways… I'm gonna post this one and then I have to work on Apostando! You guys need to review that one more or I'm NEVER going to get back to this one! Consider this a threat… anyways… I can't wait for Christmas! (NOTE: The author's Christmas is going to be on Tuesday when she actually has a computer again! She's getting a new one! (because she broke her other one like two weeks ago) XDDDD) So TELL ME are you guys gonna review Apostando and Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Only behind this story in reviews but like… four!)

I Love You ALL!

&&&

Ichigo curled his body around a warm figure next to him in his bed, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She mumbled something to him about leaving her alone and he nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing her skin. She had come to live with him in his East London home. It was fairly large, not as huge as she would have thought for him. It was comfortable with four bedrooms and three and a half baths… she was really shocked, she had expected something huge with four hundred rooms, that was more like him.

"I love you…" His voice tingled against her skin and she smiled softly in her "sleep". He nuzzled his nose into her hair and took in a breath of her scent. "He's still asleep…" She rolled her eyes… how could he possibly be _horny_ this early in the morning.

"Can't you keep it in your pants Kurosaki?" She grumbled at him and he grinned, nipping at the skin of her shoulders.

"Yes… if by _it_ you mean _you_…(1)" for that he received a smack to the arm. She chuckled though and he pulled her even closer. The United player had been up all night the night before celebrating their title as the 2007-2008 Premier League cup holders. Rukia had actually stayed with him all night, partying harder than any of the other women there and he found himself lucky to have her.

"Don't say things like that…" She laughed as he pulled her over and dropped himself lazily on top of her. "Ichigo!" She complained and he laughed, kissing her neck tenderly. "Stop it!" She whined and tried to push him off. He stopped but relaxed his body, covering her petite form with his much larger body. She wheezed jokingly. "Get your fat lard off me!" She tried to push him off but he was too heavy for her.

"I'm not fat!" He protested, his chin resting on her chest between her breasts. The red tank-top that she had worn underneath her Manchester jersey was still on and her black boyshorts were as well… unfortunately for him he hadn't been able to talk her out of her clothes again before they both went to sleep.

"I think you are…" She laughed, pushing him again. Ichigo leaned his head to the side, resting his ear on a breast and she laughed again. "I thought I wore you out in the shower last night!" She protested and he smiled up at her with a grin. She patted him on the cheek. "You're a freak."

"No! I'm a prodigy!" He retorted, she insisted that he took a shower before he went to bed every time he returned from a game, this particular night he had been extremely happy to learn that she was going to join him.

"You are not! You're just a footballer!" She pushed him again and he looked up at her, his ocher eyes big and puppy-like. "Now get your fat body off me!"

"There isn't an inch of fat below my neck!" He whined.

"Oh! So all of your body fat is in your head!" She laughed and he pulled down her tank-top and planted a kiss between her breasts. He listened to her laugh again and felt her squirm beneath him.

"What! I didn't say that!" He planted another kiss on her neck and they heard padding footsteps from down the hallway. They looked over as a sleepy Kaien poked his head into the room.

"Morning Kaien…" Ichigo smiled as the little boy jumped and landed on the bed.

"Why are you squishing mommy?" Kaien asked as he climbed on top of his father.

"WHY ARE _YOU_ SITTING ON MOMMY!" She laughed and tried to roll over and get her son and husband off her.

"I'm sitting on _daddy_!" He chirruped and Ichigo laughed.

"BOTH OF YOU!" She grunted as she pushed Ichigo off.

"WHOA!" He grabbed Kaien off his back and pulled him on top of him as he fell back onto the bed. "Hey there big guy…"

"HAHAHA!" Kaien pointed at Ichigo and laughed.

&&&

They walked silently through the Heathrow airport. Ichigo was taking Rukia and Kaien somewhere that they didn't know about. He guided them down the bridge and they both exchanged looks. Ichigo grinned as he guided his family down the ramp and onto the private jet that he had chartered just for them. "Ichigo… what's going on?" She wondered as he led them into the posh jet.

"We're going somewhere…" He smiled and she looked over at him. "But I'm not going to tell you where that is…"

"I don't even have a suitcase Kurosaki…" She frowned over at him.

"Clothes are optional…" he whispered in her ear darkly then nipped at the tender lobe, she felt the heat grow, just that little nip? No… she let out a shaky breath and he chuckled.

"Mommy…" Kaien whimpered, she usually had the doctors put him to sleep for the trip so that he wouldn't have to deal with the jet lag as much.

"Alright… I'll strap you in…" she picked him up and placed him in one of the comfortable leather seats, strapping him in. Within minutes the little boy, with stuffed bunny in arms, was sound asleep.

As they stabilized in the air Ichigo smiled a little wider and she knew what he was thinking.

"Is there ever a time when you _don't_ want to fuck me?" Her voice was incredulous.

"Nope… well… except there was the time that you kept telling me that I cheated on you… that might have been one of those times… but that was one of the very few…" He looked over and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant again?" She folded her arms.

"Yes… yes I am."

"At least you're honest…" She laughed softly as his hand dropped onto her thigh, pushing her skirt up gently. "No!" She slapped his hand. He whimpered at her. "No! You're such a horn dog!" She laughed as he leaned over and kissed her neck.

What the hell was wrong with her? She wondered as she found her back pressed to the bathroom wall in the airplane, her long legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She was never like this before… their lips met desperately and heatedly as her fingers tangled through his hair. He had Aphrodite's touch, this was what she decided… he must be related to a Greek goddess somehow because he could turn her on no matter where they were… during a fight, in the morning, on an airplane… in a car… she couldn't name all the places. He had even almost convinced her to sleep with him in the snow but she had promptly refused this, saying that it would be too cold but now it was starting to sound interesting. And it wasn't like it wasn't hot, oh no… every time it was something different, something new he would pull out of his seemingly endless arsenal of teasers… this time however… it was simply a new experience… to be up in the air with their clothes off in the freezing atmosphere of the cabin… it was scintillating.

"What happened to saying no?" He groaned in her ear and her head tilted back as his movements quickened. Her body screamed for him, her legs tightening, hilting him further in.

"How the hell do I say no to a man who's dead set on getting me pregnant?" She choked through a biting moan. He pressed his face into her neck, grinding his hips into hers. Her body shuddered as her walls clamped down on him hard. He groaned as he followed shortly after, sliding off and over the edge. It was all he could do to keep standing… he kept her held against the wall, his forehead pressed against the cold metal interior of the bathroom. They both panted, and he chuckled, letting her slide down to her own feet on the wall, her black hair a mess.

"I… have decided… that I want a girl," he told her as she looked over at him tiredly.

"How in the world do you still have energy to stand?" She panted, hurriedly dressing herself again and he chuckled.

"I was the one who was standing… how do you not?" His amber eyes were teasing and she made a face at him.

"Don't patronize me…" She frowned at him then walked over as he pulled his boxers up, humming a little tune. "Why do you hum?" She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Because I'm happy…"

"I mean… that song… you always hum that song afterwards… I've never understood it…" Her blue eyes were teasing him back.

"Because I'm happy…" He replied again as she zipped up his jeans with a vengeance.

"Good… now stay happy and keep your pants on…" She finished buttoning them.

"You took them off!" He accused and she smacked his butt.

"Yeah… I did and I can glue them on too!" She laughed as she followed him out of the bathroom.

"Welcome… to Austria…" Ichigo watched her face change in awe as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes were fixated out the window at the white mountains in the distance.

"Why?" She looked over at him.

"I've always loved Austria… it's a beautiful country… plus… I have another surprise for you here…" His lips curled up in a cattish grin.

"I hate you…" she laughed and he kissed her lips.

"I love you too…" he smiled against her lips.

&&&

XDDD

I had to write that lemony thing… I have been having lemon withdrawls because I can't write one for somewhere over the rainbow… because… I'm dirty…

And because they're not to that point in their relationship

I love you all…

Please review!

Shalan


	9. Paparazzi

**Chapter: **Paparazzi

**Shalan's Zap: **XDDD I have missed you all… sorry it took me sooooo long to post another… I mean SIX DAYS! You guys must have wet your pants waiting! XDDDDD JK JK! Anyways… On to the next harebrained chapter.

&&&

Ichigo sighed lightly as he sat in the living room to the beautiful Austrian mansion. They had been married in Austria… he thought it was appropriate that they live there… She was still sound asleep with Kaien in his room. He and Kaien had humored her jet lag all night long and the two had ended up sound asleep. He smiled lightly then looked up as his wife walked into the room and slumped down beside him. She smiled at him and leaned against him, curling up in his arms.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" She asked him and he shrugged. "Bad news… Kaien's awake… good news… I'm pregnant…" she yawned and he blinked.

"Run that by me again…"

"What are you suddenly deaf Kurosaki?" She grinned devilishly at him and suddenly found herself with her back pressed to the couch.

"You're pregnant? How pregnant?" His eyes locked into hers.

"Maybe two months…" she grinned.

"So… you… were…" he spluttered.

"Yeah… I've been pregnant Ichigo…" She grinned and Ichigo blinked at her.

"I love you…" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her up against him. "I love you so much." He buried his face into her neck.

&&&

"…the news of the Kurosakis' second child came today as a surprise to the entire public… the baby, a girl, is due sometime in July…" The woman stood on the television as Ichigo kissed his wife lovingly.

She was going to stay in Austria for a short period of time until she had to fly to London to live with him there until the baby was born. When they had broken the news the paparazzi had decided not to leave them alone… however none of them knew about their home in Austria so they were able to escape there when they wanted to be alone.

_This is a tune for the paparazzi_

_The who's who and the __so__ and __so's_

_This is a tune for the graven images_

_Of Marilyn Monroe_

_We saw your face on the magazine_

_We heard the song on the MP3_

"…Mrs. Kurosaki appeared at her mister's football game against Arsenal last week, the second trimester mommy to be was seen enjoying the game on the sidelines with their five year old son… Kurosaki, after winning the exciting game by taking an assist from Henry and putting it into Arsenal's mouth immediately ran over and kissed his wife… his hand on her now protruding belly. The three were then seen leaving the game together. His son in his arms and his wife walking along beside him…" Rukia sighed and turned off the TV, curling against her husband's chest. His hand resting on her pregnant stomach.

"They sure like you don't they?" He whispered, kissing her tenderly as his hand slid her shirt up. His palm slid along her belly and his eyes softened. The life he had always wanted was finally coming true.

"That's all your fault…" she whispered back and he blinked. The baby was moving a little.

"Doesn't that bother you?" He lifted an eyebrow and she shook her head, resting her face in the crook of his neck.

"It tickles… for the most part… she isn't as mean as Kaien was…" his hand slid across the round protrusion and felt the baby within shift again.

"Why does she move like that?" He was staring at her stomach with bewilderment.

"Because she's human and you're bothering her…" she chuckled as he pushed her over and pulled her back against his stomach. She laced her fingers through his as his large hands covered her belly.

_You're stuck in my head_

_Stuck in my head_

_Stuck in my head_

_You can close your ears and your eyes but_

_Pop will never leave you alone_

She found he was completely obsessed with her since she had become pregnant. He took her everywhere with him like she was a possession that he really wanted to show off.

"…the Kurosakis were seen out shopping today with their son in his arms. He looked radiant as they walked together down the streets of downtown London… the two have been seen more together than ever before now that she is pregnant…"

_Leave me alone with your social mingle_

_You try so hard to stay on top_

_Leave me alone with your little jingle_

_With your picture perfect pop_

_We read the article in Seventeen_

_We saw your video on MTV_

He curled around her and she smiled. At seven months and counting she was starting to get uncomfortable again. But with his arms wrapped lovingly around her, his hands cradling her stomach, she didn't think that anything could possibly ever go wrong. His lips caressed her neck and shoulders and she chuckled. "You can't get me pregnant again…"

"I know… but I can try…" he nuzzled her neck and she swatted him away.

_This is a tune for the late Nirvana_

_The teen spirit rock and roll_

_This is a tune for the velvet Elvis's_

_On the 90210_

"…At eight months pregnant seeing Mrs. Kurosaki out and about was rather surprising. She was seen out with her son grocery shopping… we stopped her and asked her about her upcoming delivery…" Rukia's face appeared on the screen and Ichigo tickled her.

"Stop that… they just wanted to ask me a few questions…"

"At least you weren't showing off your belly…" he laughed and she slapped his arm.

"…Mrs. Kurosaki… why is it that you are so much more conservative than the American and European citizens expect you to be?"

"Because… I'm a dancer not a prostitute. And as for you all's allegations against my husband… he has never cheated on me in my life and he never will… because we aren't just a superstar couple… we were in love long before either of us became famous… now stop butting in on my life…" she waved her hand at them and Ichigo kissed her.

"You are amazing!" He laughed and she nodded.

"Did you just figure this out?"

_I thought my eyes were __gonna__ get off clean_

_Till I read your lips on the TV screen_

_You were busy saying what you didn't mean_

_Now everyone's singing along _

_With your ridiculous song_

_You got it stuck_

_You got it stuck in my head_

She sat in the stadium watching him play, her chin tilted up as her husband flew past the defenders and scored another goal. He did something of a victory lap and blew a kiss to her. She smiled and Kaien jumped up waving back at him.

"Mommy…" he looked over at her and she nodded. "I love you and daddy…" she wrapped her arms around him.

"We love you too…"

_You're stuck in my head_

_Stuck in my head_

_Stuck in my head_

_You can close your ears and your eyes_

_You can close your ears and your eyes but_

_Pop will never leave you alone_

"…after winning the game against Chelsea FC number eleven rushed off the field with his son… his wife called him earlier in the game telling him his second child was going to be delivered that day… he remained in the game and took Manchester to a come from behind victory against Chelsea 4-3…"

&&&

HIIIIII It's been forever…

I wonder what's going to happen to Kaien…

Hmm…

Shalan


End file.
